


Call of the moon

by WolfKomoki



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Chris is a made up supernatural creature, Chris is immune to werewolf venom, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike is secretly a werewolf. He gets trapped in the Sanatorium during a full moon, where he transforms. When he doesn't come back, Chris goes back for him, and Mike sinks his claws into Chris's shoulder. Mike didn't understand: his claws had gone deep enough that Chris should have transformed. So, why didn't he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call of the moon

**Author's Note:**

> Until Dawn is owned by Supermassive Games.  
> Also this fic has lots of swearing because they're being who they are.

          

 

 

“Where is he?” Emily demanded, anger in her voice.

          “Em, where is who?” Matt asked, trying to calm her down.

          “Fucking Mike! He should’ve been back from the Sanatorium by now!” Emily shrieked.

          “I don’t know!” Matt exclaimed.

          “Well then someone is going to have to find him, aren’t they!” Emily scoffed.

          “Oh God, please just find him!” Ashley sobbed.

          “ _I’ll_ find him!” Chris sighed, annoyed that they were taking so long to make a decision. Before they had time to stop him, he had already gone outside the Cabin. When he left the cabin he lit the torch he had found as he followed the path to the Sanatorium. Eventually he found the gate, pausing to catch his breath as he ran from the wendigos.

After opening the gate, he quickly ran inside the Sanatorium after locking the gate.

          “Mike? You there?” Chris called into the empty room. When he didn’t get an answer he continued walking.

          “Mike? If you’re there, please answer me.” Chris called. Chris still didn’t get an answer so he continued walking, until he found himself in a huge library. He was having a hard time catching his breath from all the running from the Wendigos he had to do.

          He could hear his heart beating as he slowly walked through the library. He froze with fear when his torch suddenly went out.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, Mike where are you?_ Chris swore in his head.

          Mike was running as fast as his legs could carry him. He was being chased by multiple Wendigos. Eventually he ended up in an infirmary where he quickly locked the door, hoping the Wendigos didn’t follow.

When he got inside the infirmary he screamed when the Wendigo jumped out at him.

          He dug his claws into the creature’s neck, twisting the head until it fell from the body. He watched as the blood splattered onto his shirt, before he throws a torch at the creature, burning it alive. He ran over to the door as he unlocked it, running away from the fire as he listened to the creature burn alive.

          Eventually he ended up at the door of a large library. Not remembering how to open a door, he slammed into the door as he ran inside, closing it behind him. Chris screamed at the top of his lungs before he recognized the dark gold eyes piercing through the darkness.

          “Mike? Buddy?” Chris asked with a slight fear in his voice. He looked up when a strange voice spoke through the darkness. The voice had called for someone named Mike, whoever that was. He had gotten here three hours ago, but when he got here, he transformed when he was met by the full moon.

          He found solace in the Sanatorium, a result of his grief of losing Jessica and Sam. He didn’t know how long he had been down here; all he did know was that it was really cold down here.

          “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. It’s freezing down here.” Chris swore under his breath. Slowly he walked over towards Mike. Mike lifted his head to look at the stranger as he slowly approached him.

          “Oh my God! Is that blood?” Chris shrieked, slowly approaching Mike. When he got closer Mike started to sniff Chris’s clothes. Chris stood as still as he could as he waited for Mike to realize he was friendly. Something was familiar about the figure, but he couldn’t pinpoint what.

          The smell reminded him of home, but who was this person to him? Chris grabbed Mike’s shoulder, pulling on his arm.

          “Come on Mike, we gotta go!” Chris demanded. Mike let out an agonizing howl. Chris could feel his heart breaking from the agonizing howl he let out. Mike could hear the wendigos and that’s when he grabbed Chris, forcing him to be still.

          “Hey, hey, ow!” Chris gasped in pain as his claws dug into his skin. Mike stayed completely still as the wendigo appeared in front of them.

When the wendigo couldn’t see any movement, it left the room.

Mike let go of Chris and stared at him apologetically.

          “It’s… alright. Let’s…. Just… go.” Chris gasped in pain. When they finally got back to the lodge Ashley ran up to Mike and Chris.

          “Holy shit Chris you’re bleeding!” Ashley gasped. Mike went into a corner and crawled into a ball.

          “Shit that’s gonna get infected.” Ashley swore, looking at the scratches on his shoulders. Mike looked up to see how bad they were and that was he ran out of the lodge.

          “Mike get back here!” Emily called, running after him. Ashley lay Chris down on one of the beds as she got out the medical supplies.

          “Chris, you with me?” She asked with concern. Chris was unconscious by the time he had arrived at the lodge.

          “Oh God, Chris?” Ashley shrieked, frantically shaking him. When he didn’t respond, she started tending to the wounds on his shoulders. After twenty minutes she wrapped up his shoulder wounds.

          “Chris? Come on, wake up.” Ashley called, frantically shaking him. When Chris didn’t wake up, she started panicking.

          “Fuck, fuck, Chris? HELP!” She screamed at the top of her lungs. Matt came running when he heard her scream.

          “Ashley, what’s-oh shit.” Matt gasped as he unwrapped Chris’s shoulder. When he looked at it, there were animal like scratches on his shoulders.

          “Holy shit! What could have done this?” He gasped.

          “Why isn’t he waking up?” Ashley sobbed.

          “I don’t know. Maybe his body is fighting whatever scratched him.” Matt suggested. Outside the lodge, Emily had chased Mike, who was close to the sanatorium.

          “ _Stop_.” Emily ordered, grabbing his hand as hard as she could. This got Mike’s attention as he looked at her with his golden eyes.

          “M-Mike? Oh shit, it’s the full moon. Wait, is that blood? Oh my God, what the hell did you do?” Emily shrieked. She had helped him through many full moons. She was afraid that he might hurt her, but she still helped him.

 

 

 


End file.
